


Christmas Cheer... and all!

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas Party, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party at CI5...<br/>A bit late for last Christmas but plenty in time for the next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer... and all!

**Author's Note:**

> Written on December 18, 2012  
> With my thanks to Byslantedlight for her very thoughtful beta-reading

“Bodie offering his arse is an oxymoron,” Doyle said, even if he wasn’t sure he remembered the exact meaning of the word. “Bodie _is_ an arse, and he’s always offering himself to all and sundry. Fig.. figurat… figuratively and in ac… acshooality. What do you call the way he bends backwards for Cowley? God, you’d think the sun was  shining out of the Cow’s arse!”

“Uh, Doyle,” Jax said, “d’you really think this is a good place to discuss Bodie’s… uh, backside? Or his personal appraisal of the Cow? And, I don’t know, but you seem a bit obsessed with arses…"

“Nope. Not obsessed with arses. Obsessed with Bodie’s, tha’s all. Do you think he bends over for Cowley, now, Jax?”

Jax took a second or two to think about it. He was far from sober, he had to acknowledge, but Doyle… Doyle was the perfect antithesis of sober at the moment. _In vino veritas?_

“You have to decide, Doyle. Either Bodie bends backwards for the Cow, or he bends over for him. Bit difficult to do both at the same time, don’t you think?”

“Nah. Bodie can do both. He’s limber, he is. And, before you say it, yes, I’m well plastered. We all are, right? Christmas cheer and all. Kissing under the mis… mis… miscreant? And, speaking of Bodie, where the hell is he, anyway?”

Jax cast about for the missing half of CI5’s top team.

“There,” he pointed. “I can see him there. He’s… uh, kissing Murphy under the mistletoe. The one at the end of the room, not the one we’re standing under. Mrrrrffppphhhh!”

That last muffled exclamation was due to the fact Jax suddenly found himself with a mouthful of Doyle’s tongue. He struggled and managed to free himself, spluttering.

“Doyle? What the hell? I’m married, with two children!”

“Which makes you a bigamist,” Doyle assessed with his patented gurgling sink dirty cackle. “Oi, think nothing of it. I’ll give you back to your matrimonial bliss in a sec. Just need to make Bodie jealous, tha’s all.”

“Just need to…?”

“Yep. Here he comes. Hi, Bodie! Alright?"

But that young man didn’t look very happy at the moment.

“What do you think you’re doing, kissing Jax like that?”

“Trying to replicate Kirk and Uhura’s first interracial kiss on television? Besides, you kissed the Smurph!”

“Nope. He kissed me. Irresistible, that’s me.”

“Uh. You could have fooled me. On both counts.”

“?????”

“Don’t overstrain the two brain cells you’ve got left, Bodie,” Doyle said with exaggerate patience. “Are you ready to head back home, or do you want to kiss some other people?” Just then, Doyle saw Cowley enter the rather boisterous restroom, a benevolent smile on his craggy features. “Our revered Father, maybe?”

Bodie made gagging sounds and crossed his eyes.

“Or Susan? Or – God forbid – Anson? Think you could survive the smoke inhalation long enough?”

“Aw, Ray, let it go! _Murphy_ kissed me, okay? But I distinctly saw _you_ kiss Jax…”

“Well, Jax was here, talking to me, like a good mate does, while you were being waylaid by Murphy at the other end of the room, doing God knows what with him. I rest my case.”

Bodie couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, knowing all the time he would pay for it later. But in a currency he was all too willing to spend, after all.

The CI5 Christmas party was still in full swing when the partners left together, a tipsy Doyle supported by a not-too-steady Bodie. Or was it the other way around? Difficult to say, with these two. The only sure fact was that, as usual, they were never very far apart...


End file.
